


It was weird

by arya_B



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, First Kiss, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_B/pseuds/arya_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>As they positioned themselves and grasped their swords, Arthur looked at her carefully. She was only a few inches smaller than him, but much skinnier. She also had a strange fire in her eyes, but strength would beat fury every time</i> - Arthur and Morgana made a bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was weird

  
The whole story began when Haldir walked in on Morgana playing with a sword. A real one, not the ones the boys used for practicing. The master-of-arms almost had a fit. The king would have his head if anything should happen to his Majesty precious ward. After a well given lecture, Morgana shyly explained. On her father castle, she was allowed to learn sword work with the castle boys. Her time on Camelot was being terribly boring doing nothing but “girl stuff”, as she had put.  
  
\- I don't know m’lady. His Majesty might not like. M’lady could get hurt, those boys…  
\- Please, Haldir – she begged – My father would’ve been disappointed if I didn’t kept training. He said it was good that I learned to defend myself.  
  
Gorlois was known for having some very straight forward ideas on women position, so it wasn’t surprising at all.  
  
Uther proved to be really easy to convince. He saw the training as no more than a joke, and amused him that the little Morgana could find some entertainment in Camelot. The prince on the other hand…  
  
\- She’s a girl, for Christ sake. Shouldn’t she be playing with dresses or stuff like that?  
  
Morgana stared at him with killing eyes, while Haldir tried to convince him. The training yard was Arthur domain, so it would be unfair not to get the prince’s consent. After Haldir had given up, Morgana went after Arthur on her one.  
  
\- It’s extremely primitive what you’re doing, you know. And it shows that you are very insecure and…  
\- Morgaa-na, there’s no need for you to spend your fancy words with me, you know. I’m just trying to protect you here.  
\- Oh, you… I don’t need your protection. Besides, it has nothing to do with that, it’s just you being a brat.  
\- And why would you want to train with us? Are you even sure that you really a girl?  
  
Anger flashed in Morgana’s eyes too fast for Arthur to acknowledge. Suddenly, she was on him, hitting him with such tiny wrists that it was hard to believe they could cause so much pain. Her black hair tangled around her face while she screamed “And what do you know?” or “If my father could hear” or “Yes, I can” although none of it could actually be understood. Arthur tried to hold her back, but the strength of her strikes ended up taking both of them to the stone floor. Arthur hit his head so hard he saw stars. At least it made Morgana give him a rest, while she knelled beside him, desperate.   
  
\- Arthur! Oh, gods, please talk to me.  
  
Arthur muffled under his short breath.  
  
\- I’m still not letting you fight with us – his head hurt like hell.  
  


x-x

  
  
Later that night, Morgana went to the prince’s room to apologize herself. Threatening Arthur’s well being was far beyond what Uther could overlook. Irritated, she murmured an “I’m sorry”  
Arthur waved his hand in an “all right”, but the girl didn’t leave. Instead she stared at him, decided to make her point.  
  
\- I’m sure we can work our way around this.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Me, on the yard, with you and the boys.  
  
An unwanted memory crept into Arthur’s mind, Leon right after Haldir announced Morgana’s intentions.  
  
 _\- A pity, really, that a girl like her is so strong minded._  
 _\- What are you talking about?_  
 _\- Well, it’s easy to see she’ll grow up in a fine lady._  
 _\- Leon!_  
 _\- Why, I’m not talking for me, my prince. Heavens, she’s just a kid. But there was a reason your father brought her here you know._  
 _\- What?_  
 _\- Arthur, kings only take wards with marriage arrangements in mind. But it won’t look good to you if you’re not able to control your wife. And that attitude is not really lady-like._  
 _\- God, Leon, and what do you even know about that?_  
  
She could never go the yard. It was his honor that was at stake.  
  
Marrying Morgana. His father could never be so insane.  
  
\- What if we made a bet?  
  
Arthur woke up from his daydream.  
  
\- What sort of bet? – he asked, suspicious  
\- Well, let’s arranged a little duel, you and me. If I win, you let me in the yard. I you win, I’ll never speak about it again.  
\- Do you actually believe yourself? You’ll never stop asking me that!  
  
She clenched her fists in anger.  
  
\- Oh, Arthur! Let us just try this. All right, if you won you can ask me anything you want.  
  
 _“It won’t look good to you if you’re not able to control your wife. And that attitude is not really lady-like.”_  
  
Morgana stared at him impatient, when Arthur finally lift his head and answered.  
  
\- All right. I’ll ask you something if you won.  
\- What? That makes no sense…  
\- Listen, it’s a proof we will keep with our promises. After you listen, you can make your proposal to me if I won.  
  
Morgana lift one eyebrow, but nod for him to carry on.  
  
\- If you won, you’ll give me a kiss.  
  
Morgana opened her green eyes wide, outraged.  
  
\- Are you… completely… insane, Arthur Pendragon? What could I possibly gain by kissing you?  
\- You’ll gain your right to train. If you kiss me, I’ll never again may say you’re not a girl, won’t I?  
  
She gasped for a while. He couldn’t quite understand himself either, was that really about Leon been a prick?  
  
(Or was it mostly because he was curious? And scared to consider that request on any other situation?)   
  
\- So… - Morgana started, hesitant – It means that if you won, I could… Say, ask for your father bring me my father’s battle sword from his old castle, and it would be a proof I could never again ask to join you on the yard?  
  
He wasn’t entirely surprised with the fact that sword mattered something to her. Morgana was far more attached to her father than he had ever been to Uther.  
  
\- Yes, that would be the idea.  
  
She bit her lip and barely noticing, nodded in agreement.   
Arthur wasn’t worried in the slightest. She couldn’t possibly win.  
  


x-x

  
  
On respect to the possible loser, they arrange it hidden from everyone. It would be the wooden swords, without any chain and mail, for Morgana had none for herself. The first one down would be the loser. Simple enough.  
  
As they positioned themselves and grasped their swords, Arthur looked at her carefully. She was only a few inches smaller than him, but much skinnier. She also had a strange fire in her eyes, but strength would beat fury every time.  
  
As soon as he was facing the ground, Arthur convinced himself that she was also fast. Very fast.  
  
\- On with the kissing now, my lady.  
\- Arthur, we don’t need to…  
\- Let’s just do it Morgana. I’d hate to break a promise to a lady.  
  
There was something a bit frightened and anxious in his eyes, and despite his humiliating position, it seemed he was somehow enjoying the situation.  
  
(And why deny it? She was just as curious about the kiss as him)  
  


x-x

  
  
It was weird. There was the contrast between her warm skin and his cold. Lips that didn’t know exactly where to be placed and what on earth did they supposed to do with their hands?   
It seemed that butterflies fluttered over his whole body.  
  
When Morgana backed away, her cheeks were pink.  
  
Arthur smiled. He realized it had been magic.  
  
Uther could never learn he had thought that word towards a kiss.  
  
After, Morgana made him swear no one could never, _ever_ , know about that. And he swore. Soon later, she was there, playing swords with the rest of the boys, and apart a small argument with Leon…  
  
 _\- So she ends up here. Well…_  
 _\- Yes, she is strong minded. And lady-like enough_  
 _\- And how would you know that, Your Grace?_  
 _\- Just shut up Leon._  
  
…Arthur thought it was over.  
  
She got her father sword anyway.  
  


x-x

  
  
A few years later, when she let go of the swords and started to walk around in pretty dresses, like the lady she was always meant to be, Arthur would think of that kiss. He would wish it have lasted longer. He would dream of others. He’d thought it was only a matter of time, since everyone always said that she was born to be a queen.  
  
Uther, however, would said that Morgana supposed to be like a sister to Arthur, but he really thought that this wasn’t the kind of feeling one should feel about sisters.  
  
But more time passed, and for reasons Arthur wouldn’t grasp for years, Morgana walked away from him. Till she became out of reach. And Gwen was there, and she had the purest hearth he had ever known. When he’d kiss her, it would be great. Loving and caring. Not weird at all.  
  
But it wouldn’t be magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there something cutest than kid!Arthur and Morgana? I'm also assuming Leon is older than them, because he always looks so more wise and stuff. This was written before the finale.
> 
> Characters don't belong to me. Except for Haldir.


End file.
